lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Stewart (DetectiveSky612)
Derek Stewart is one of the Protonix Ghostbusters characters in LEGO Voidhoppers, appearing in the franchise's Level Pack. Background (Abridged) Derek Stewart first started his journey when he was 17 years old, living in the mining town of Greenville, Pennsylvania. Born as the youngest out of 2, his older sister Lisa, Derek's life was more or less up and down and way over the board. He was mostly an outcast; becoming interested in things most would find very strange. During his middle school years was when he became more antisocial, normally locking himself away in his room or the garage to game or build whatever came to mind. His best friend of nearly 10 years, Leo Johnson, would want to usually help him get around and help him be more productive. When his first year of high school began, he was already nose deep into building something so that he could actually make a name for himself. He drew heavy inspiration from Ghostbusters, more specifically, the proton pack, which was to be his ticket by creating a power source small enough to be mobile, not produce waste, and only require a timely cool down. Building ideas from modern-day nuclear and particle technology and the science of Ghostbusters, he spent a majority of three years drawing out, testing, and building different designs to match the pack's, going so far as building the first prototype into something like a actual proton pack. While he was heavily judged about his ideas and plans for the future by many, when a sudden explosion of unknown paranormal activity started causing mass panic, Derek took it as a possible sign for what he could do. Over two years he built a team from 7 others, Leo; Rachel Bucker, head medic and Derek's high school crush; Danny and Ben Smith, two brothers originally serving a court order, now the mechanic and guinea pig for the team; Roger Donny, the team's best and only pilot that lost the position of being the fourth member; Jack Wolfton, a young technician with a heavy obsession with the team's equipment; and Mike Docks, a New York veteran cop who got to experience a whole new level of defending the law. Over the course of 8 years, Derek has lead the team through ungodly situations, be it discovering a 7-mile-wide lake of black slime under the city, fighting alongside other Ghostbusters from alternate worlds and bringing the smack down on their villains, racing through war-torn city streets to prevent the beginning of Armageddon, or being suddenly sucked into some random world where he (at times) and his team fight of dark forces to protect others. But in 2016, following a time of depression from the loss of his sister, Derek was possessed by a Class 9 Hell Star, a demon that serves on the 10 Levels of Hell. The possession nearly cost him his existence when 95% of his soul was ripped apart and replaced by the demon itself, but because of his team they prevented a complete takeover and stopped Derek from fading out of existence. While he is a noble, hard hitter in combat, smart mind in the lab or a caring person that anyone would fall for, because of the loss of his sister to Black Slime and his possession he feels that because of what has happened was part of what he does, he blames himself for bringing his 'sins' to others, making him push himself so far, be it fighting for a single person or a whole different dimension, Derek is more than willing to sacrifice himself to make sure that everyone gets out alive. Abilities * Hazard Protection * Intellect Panels * Weapon Switch ** Protonix Pack (Press B to use a Proton Grenade) *** Hold A to bring up the Select-A-Mode wheel. *** Proton Stream **** Suspend Ghost **** Gold LEGO ***** Gold Cut ***** Ice Melt **** Tap X to fire a Boson Dart. *** Water Cannon **** Water Spray **** Fire Extinguishing *** Meson Collider **** Silver LEGO *** Electron Beam **** Electricity **** Suspend Ghost **** Tap X to fire an Electro Bolt Ray. *** Sonic Wave **** Sonar Smash *** Shock Blaster/Plasma Inductor **** Tap X to fire 4 Plasma Inductor bolts. **** Hold X to use the Shock Blaster. **** Ghostchipper *** Slime Blower **** Grapple **** Hidden Object Detection *** Feramon Shock **** Ghostchipper **** One-shots Vehicles. **** Electricity ** PKE Meter & Ecto Goggles *** Relic Detection *** X-ray Vision *** PKE Meter Puzzles *** Tracking ** Purple Slime Vial *** (No puzzle abilities, but drops a bunch of hearts wherever it lands) ** Proton Rifle *** Suspend Ghost *** Gold LEGO **** Gold Cut **** Ice Melting ** Proton Pistol *** Grapple *** Suspend Ghost *** Gold LEGO **** Gold Cut **** Ice Melting ** Ecto Sword *** Phantom Enemy Damage *** Silver LEGO ** White Slime Vial *** Mimicry Gallery Derek (Hastatus).png|Derek during the Battle for the Iron Fist. Derek (Desert).png|Derek's Desert variant, first seen during the raid on Kiaan's Citadel in Tunisia. Quotes Animations Entry: * Derek barrel rolls through the portal then lands on his left knee, holding out both the proton thrower and rifle. He looks around briefly before standing up, putting away the rifle and holding the thrower itself. * Derek leaps through, holding the Ecto Sword in one hand, PKE Meter in the other, with goggles down, and looks around. He pulls the goggles up and puts away the sword and the meter before grabbing the thrower. * Derek casually walks through, drinking a soda, before stopping and realizing where he is now. Idle: * Derek twirls the proton rifle from hand to hand (like a marching-band baton) * Derek puts away the thrower and pulls out the PKE meter. He pulls down his goggles while crouched and looks around in a circle. * Derek pulls off of his belt and examines a proton grenade when it suddenly activates. He hits it twice to stop it then puts it back. * Derek gets into a 'Draw' position and quickly whips out the pistol and pretends to fire it. * Derek takes a long drink from the soda bottle. * Derek whistles the first line of the Ghostbusters theme song: "If there's something strange in your neighborhood, who you gonna call?" Exit: * Derek randomly pulls out his bike and drives through the portal. * Derek fires a slime tether into the portal before yanking himself through. * Derek throws a proton grenade at the ground that launches him through the portal. * Derek casually walks through the portal while chugging his bottle. Finishers: * Derek uses the Stasis Stream to encase the victim in crystallized dark matter. He then blasts them with the regular proton stream. * Derek uses the Overload Pulse and the victim disappears in a flash of light. * Derek uses the Vaporizer - Basically an oversized, lethal laser pointer - to blow the victim away. Trivia * Derek Stewart and the Protonix Ghostbusters were created as a Ghostbusters fanfiction by Fanfiction.Net user Total Protonix Overload, whose ex-editor has published the franchise with TPO's permission on this wiki. * TPO wrote the animations and dialogue for Derek Stewart. * Derek recognizes Spyro due to one of TPO's crossovers with the franchises: Ghost of the Dragon. * Derek busts in the future: His world starts being interesting in 2009, with content and ideas spanning the next 60 years after that. * Derek is voiced by Daryl Sabara, previously known for his role as the titular character in Generator Rex. Character Tag Derek's tag is navy blue and black, the colours of his jumpsuit, with the PGB logo at the front and a nametag at the back. Category:Ghostbusters Category:LEGO Voidhoppers Category:Trigger Award Winners Category:Book Characters